Super Mario Glitch
I don't know what to make of this. This isn't some made-up scary story meant to make people go and scoop out the inside of their wrists with a spoon. At worst it's just some virus on my laptop that I'm gonna have to fix up later. The only thing that worried me about it was how it messed with my games. See, I've got a zsnes (like any sensible person,) and recently started playing Super Mario World on it. I was playing on it, say about... maybe a week ago. Nothing unusual, there wasn't some weird mindfuck demon having their period on my computer screen or anything like that. The usual Norton Security Alert on the bottom right of my screen. Just for shits and giggles, I clicked on it, (as I usually do, it isn't some divine action wrought by god,) and saw that some weird bug was on my computer. In all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised that a worm finally got its way into my computer. Between you and I, buying games doesn't exactly make me any richer. So I simply go and get what games I want via... other means. Bottom line, I have all of Valve's games without having paid anything. Anyway, a couple clicks later it said that everything was going to be just dandy as soon as the cleanup was over. I celebrated with a round of Super Mario World. And that's where it all began. See, I never really liked screwing around with the zSNES functions too much. Anything technical that I touched had a tendency to kill itself. All I do is just configure the controls and, once in a rare while, screenshots. I took some doing Genie just for the hell of it, and I'll leave some to give you a perspective of what my zsnes looked like before my computer was messed with. Moving on, I started it up and this is what I saw. Pretty weird huh? It wasn't cataclysmic or anything, but it was strange. The only differences that I saw was that the colors changed, (obviously,) the background changed from rain to fire, and the mouse shadow was gone. I decided to keep the colors, (they were pretty cool to be honest,) and went to boot my game. Unfortunately, the only game available was Game Genie. Inconvenient, and I'll admit I was a little pissed. But I went right over to CoolROM and went straight to the Super Mario World ROM and was about to click the link.... When I saw that the owner of the site had announced that the link was no longer legitimate. He gave a new link to the same ROM, only safer. He warned that because it went to an ad site other than ad.fly, my computer might read it as a threat. So I ignored the warning and went on ahead. Shitty mistake, I now realize. I booted up Super Mario World, wanting to start the franchise earlier on. Everything went on as normal. I died, saved state and went on. Then I came to this. Everything was as it should be, as seen here. But immediately after that, a second bullet came from the side of the screen. After it happened, it took me a couple tries to get the right screenshot for it, but I set up the slow down and rewind keys, so it became easier. This wasn't in there originally. It really confused me, and so I made it my mission to find out what the hell is happening in this game. I quickly made my way to CoolROM. When that failed, I went on to ask some representatives an Nintendo. When I ran out of options, I decided to keep playing. And why the hell not? At worst I'll end up being even more confused. So after being careful to NOT die of a bullet wound, (lol,) I progressed to the end of the level. I hit the switch, everything normal, and then came the levels to the right of the screen. The first one did something interesting. Where I should have received a Yoshi egg, I instead got a red shell. I completed the level, (without my well-deserved egg,) and continued on to the next level. (In case you're wondering the other block that should deliver an egg also gave me nothing.) When I progressed to the next level, there wasn't any block bugs. I did however lose a life to something extremely strange. As you can see, everything looks fine here. Then, as I made a jump, everything around me vanished. Textures changed and I plummeted to my death. It was strange, and ridiculous. I couldn't pass this one no matter how hard I tried. I tried until I had one life left. I decided to visit the only level I hadn't visited yet; Yoshi's House. When I got there, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing at all. So I hit the point of advice, (POA,) block, and got this demented message. Just what the fuck. I explored again and again, just to find more and more nothing. So I just went out and quit the game, saving my screenshots. Why would I post this here of all places? If I did anywhere I would probably be labeled a psychopath. So why not post some crazy shit with other crazy people? At least in here it'll fit in and I can remind myself that this wasn't some weird trip that happened from some drug I accidentally took. As you read this, I'll be deleting this shit from my computer. All trace of it will be eliminated. Don't ask me for the link; it's already gone. I checked. And don't ask for gameplay, I know this is some prank from a couple of douchebags who decided to hack the devs account and play some weird game that might've taken an hour to make. Go look it up for yourselves, but I warn you, you'll never get the time you wasted on this crap back from whichever god you worship. Anyway, I'll update you guys on anything that happens. Peace to America, don't fuck pigs, stay off crack and so on and so forth.... Sircalevara (talk) 03:23, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Super Mario Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Screenshots and Visuals